Kanarazu
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Dois anos após o último capítulo do anime. Shortfict. uma carta escrita por Shion


**_No. 6 pertence à Asano Atsuko e à Bones, que poderia me fazer o favor de criar uma segunda temporada com MUITO Lemon 8DDD_**

_Fanfict sem fins lucrativos._

_Essa histórias contém spoilers do último capítulo de No.6_

_Aquela voz rouca..._

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_  
><em>Hito wa kokoro wo ubau<em>  
><em>Daichi yo... Ame kaze yo...<em>  
><em>Ten yo, hikari... yo...<em>  
><em>Koko ni subete wo todo mete<em>  
><em>Koko ni subete wo todo me<em>  
><em>Koko de ikite<em>  
><em>Tamashi yo... Kokoro yo...<em>  
><em>Ai yo... Omoi yo...<em>  
><em>Koko ni kaeri koko ni todo matte<em>

_Seus lábios quentes tocaram os meus com o mesmo sabor de despedida de quando trocamos um beijo algumas noites antes._

_-Nezumi- chamei mais uma vez, antes de ouvi-lo dizer que eu ficaria bem._

_Não, não ficaria._

_Com Hamlet o pequeno e meu querido amigo, um rato branco em meu ombro você partiu._

_Hoje, moro na sua antiga toca , ao lado das pilhas e pilhas de livros de cheiro velho._

_Safu se foi, você se foi, No. 6 se foi. Todo o mundo que eu tinha havia sido destruído._

_Minha mãe cuida da padaria com Lily, uma garota que perdeu a família para o No. 6 , eu vou visitá-la frequentemente, é claro. Mas ela está muito bem sem mim. Apesar de sua insistência para voltar a morar com ela, não posso fazer isso._

_Não posso deixar esse lugar._

_Todos os cantos da pequena casa subterrânea criada por você. Todos os livros antigos com cheiro de papel velho. O pequeno aquecedor, usado também como fogão. Os lençóis encardidos pelo tempo. O armário cheio de figurinos. O piano de armário. O som da goteira. O espelho quebrado. As panelas. As lamparinas._

_Não posso deixar esse lugar pois tudo aqui é parte de você._

_Quando leio suas notas nos cantos dos scripts, sinto que ele fala comigo. Quando sento-me em seu pequeno sofá, lugar onde dormi por tanto tempo, sinto sua presença ao meu lado._

_A criança que recolhi naquele dia do ataque está sendo criada por Inukashi, e eu a vejo todos os dias quando vou lavar-lhe os cachorros grandes usados como cobertor._

_Nezumi, o que você diria quando visse que a cidade está crescendo novamente? Que há casas acolhedoras para seus ex-companheiros__? Gostaria que você visse com os próprios olhos que as pessoas, apesar de ainda se sentirem diferentes umas das outras, passaram a se aceitar agora que não há mais barreiras._

_Quando deito à noite, em seu colchão fino e velho, sinto ainda um leve perfume de seus cabelos em seu travesseiro._

_Quanto tempo se passou? Creio que são dois anos._

_Nezumi, você sabia que Kirika-san agora faz parte do governo? Sabia que o hotel de Inukashi está bem melhor agora? Sabia que há disputas pelo poder todos os dias?_

_Gostaria que você visse, Nezumi, que temos comida para todos, que todos temos dificuldades agora, por igual. Que, onde era No. 6 agora é uma colônia lutando para crescer ao lado do bloco leste._

_No. 5 e No.4 muitas vezes tentam tomar posse do que sobrou. Não, as disputas não acabaram. É claro, elas jamais vão acabar, é natural do ser humano buscar por hierarquias. Mas as vezes as disputas são um pouco mais violentas._

_As crianças que moravam perto da sua casa cresceram, estão morando agora em outra colônia, estudando, aprendendo para que possam ajudar a recontruír esse lugar._

_Você sabia, Nezumi, que o seu antigo pai adotivo agora é um senador importante? Um sábio pesquisador que conta histórias para seus colegas? Todos aqueles que foram rejeitados e moravam com ele, estão agora morando em casas, sob um teto limpo?_

_Nezumi, eu troquei as pernas da sua mesa de café, estava balançando, lembra-se? Espero que não se importe._

_Ontem eu tive um sonho, sonhei que enquanto eu dormia você chegava, de mansinho, sem me assustar, tocava minha boca com seu dedo, e me beijava de leve. Sonhei que suas mãos deslisavam lentamente pelo meu rosto e que eu sentia cócegas quando senti seus cabelos longos pela minha bochecha._

_Mas quando acordei, você não estava lá._

_"Mentiroso"_

_Nezumi, o que você anda fazendo? One você anda? Com quem você conversa? Está se alimentando direito? Está passando frio? Você ainda escuta a canção de Eriuirias? Será que você escuta a voz de Safu?_

_Desde que você partiu, aquele dia, Nezumi, penso em você todos os dias. Você me disse que eu ficaria bem, e sim, sorrio para todos, eu estou vivendo como você me disse para viver quando me salvou da abelha maldita. Sim estou cuidando de sua casa de Hamlet e de Tsukiyo. Mas Nezumi, para quê estou fazendo isso?_

_Por quê você partiu?_

_Eu te disse, naquele dia em que você desmaiou no palco, que eu não conseguiria mais viver sem você, não disse? Eu lhe disse que, se fosse escolha minha, moraríamos juntos para sempre, no verão, no inverno, na primavera, no outono. E deveríamos arrumar um fogão e um exaustor para cozinharmos dentro de casa._

_Nezumi, onde você está que não escuta meu coração suplicando para que você volte para mim?_

_Ah se você soubesse, Nezumi, o quanto eu sinto a sua falta, o quanto eu sonho em vê-lo novamente ao meu lado._

_Seu vestido branco ainda está pendurado, sua peruca ainda está na velha cabeça de plástico. As flores que o enfeitavam, as notas nos cantos das falas, sua letra..._

_Você é um mentiroso, Nezumi, mentiu para mim. Me prometeu, no dia em que tentei fugir de você, que jamais haveria um beijo de despedida. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? Você me beijou aquele dia, me beijou...e desapareceu..._

_Hoje, fui até a antiga central de No.6, levei um vaso de flores para onde Safu partiu. Havia muitas flores mais bonitas e coloridas que a minha, mas isso não importa. Eu fui lá apenas para conversa com ela, sabe por quê Nezumi? Por que você não está aqui, comigo._

_Nezumi..._

_Sinto sua falta...quando você voltará para mim?_

_Meu coração em pedaços, se eu tivesse que escolher agora, Nezumi, a queda de No.6, a salvação da alma de Safu, tudo isso que passamos juntos, ou você aqui comigo? O que eu escolheria, Nezumi?_

_Com certeza, você ia se decepcionar comigo...seria você._

A carta de várias páginas foi selada e dobrada com cuidado, selada em um envelope. O vento gelado sobrava lá fora, as flores coloridas cobriam agora a paisagem feia. Em uma pilha no canto da escrivaninha estavam outros muitos envelopes parecidos, como um diário, escrito diariamente desde a queda de No.6.

Shion limpou as lágrimas que escorreram insistentes pelo seu rosto. Sempre chorava, sempre...

-Hei vocês dois, sentem falta do seu irmão? Sentem falta de Kuravatto?

Se jogou na cama, o travesseiro de Nezumi. Fechou os olhos, será que estava adormecendo?

_"Atatakai..."(quente)_

_"Os seres humanos vivos são quentes, seus lábios são quentes Nezumi.."_

-NEZUMI?

Em sua frente, curvando seu corpo encostando sua boca na dele, Nezumi estava, empurrou-o assustado, não não estava sonhando, ou talvez estivesse, beliscou o braço da figura à sua frente, olhou descrente quando ele gritou de dor.

-AI é assim que me recepciona?

-Nezumi? é um sonho, não é?

O rosto ainda era o mesmo, um pouco mais másculo, os cabelos estavam soltos, mas ainda eram longos, a mesma roupa, o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo sorriso, a mesma voz.

E Nezumi se aproximou dele, abraçando-o com força.

-Eu prometi, não?

"Saikai wo kanarazu..."

(Iremos nos encontrar novamente)

...oooOOOooo...

Olá fans de No.6

Desde que eu comecei a ver esse anime eu não pude evitar, viciei nele -, me apaixonei por Nezumi, acho que ele e Shion (ou Sion depende da leitura/escrita) são um dos meus casais favoritos agora. O anime é MUITO bom, muito emocionante e o Nezumi..é...é..tudo XDDD

Ahh se eu tivesse aquele rapaz alto, com olhos pratas e aquela ai ai...voz

Anyway xD

Escrevi essa fict correndo após o último chap pois me revoltei, não gostei que o Nezumi foi embora U_U, sei que ela está confusa, mas espero que gostem. Fiz mais duas, uma lemon e outra bem parecida com essa, talvez eu poste se eu conseguir arrumar um pouco...

Espero que gostem, ainda há poucas ficts de No.6.

Agradeceria MUIIIIITO reviews pois não sei o que pensar dessa fict, apenas que me diverti escrevendo-a.

Bjs


End file.
